Echo
by Bonbon 0330
Summary: KYAAAA… Pria macam apa kau! Duduk bersebelahan dengannya adalah kesialan bagiku. Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran Konoha high school cih apanya yang pangeran, sang playboy cap kapak karatan itu lebih cocok untuknya. Oneshoot, Bad summary, Mind to RnR v


Hi^^ Boo bawa yang baru nih, Fanfic ini terInspirasi dari lagunya SNSD Echo ( Gema ) lagunya enak banget, pas Boo search liriknya artinya juga keren ehehe. O…ia sasuke disini Boo buat sifatnya jadi sasuke seperti yang di Naruto road to ninja movie, playboy gimana gitu jadi jangan heran ya kalau sasukenya OOC banget. Yosh Cekidot!

**Echo** © Boo

**Disclaimer **

Boo kasih buat paman Masashi Kishimoto deh *Kicked^^v

**Pair **

SasuHina, HinaSasu , SasukeHinata ( U Don't say )

**Genre**

Romance ( I hope so ), Comfort

**Recommended Backsongs**

Echo :: Girls' Generation

Someday :: IU

HaruHaru :: BigBang

**Warning **

AU, OOC , GAJE , ABAL , Miss Typo , Bad Diction Language Plot ,De el el

**Don't like Don't read!**

~Echo~

KYAAAA…

What kind of man are you!

Pria macam apa kau!

Kyaaa Kyaaa…

"Sasuke-kun aku bawakan cupcake ini untukmu, tadi baru kubuat dikelas masak kamu mau kan?"

"Tentu saja, eum rasanya manis sekali seperti yang buat."

Kyaaa Sasuke-kun

You keep thinking all the girls are yours

Kau terus berfikir semua wanita milikmu

'Whoaaa kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali hari ini'

I've never met a person like you

Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang sepertimu

'Seperti biasa kau selalu terlihat mempesona'

Here and there you're say sweet

Disana sini kau berkata manis

Duduk bersebelahan dengannya adalah kesialan bagiku. Setiap hari mejaku selalu dipenuhi anak perempuan, kalian tau mereka sedang apa? Tentu saja mengerubungi pangeran mereka seperti sekelompok lalat yang mengerubungi bangkai yang masih segar, eh seorang pangeran disamakan dengan bangkai? Bit*h please okay kita ganti saja seperti segerombol wanita shopaholic yang mengelilingi High heels limited edition yang terindah, termahal , dan Ter-ter lainnya. Tiap harinya aku harus bersusah payah hanya untuk menuju meja dan kursiku, dan diwaktu istirahat ya! Seharusnya diwaktu itu aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dimeja dan kursiku serta melahap bento-ku. Semenjak duduk dengannya aku tidak bisa tenang hanya sesak nafas lah yang kudapatkan, Oh Lord bisa-bisa aku diDiagnosis dokter mengidap penyakit Asma Hell no!. Selain itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya juga selalu membuat telingaku panas, bukan karena dia menyalakan kompor didekat telingaku bukan itu, tapi rayuan cap kapak karatannya lah yang selalu membuat telingaku panas. Ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran Konoha high school cih apanya yang pangeran, sang playboy cap kapak karatan itu lebih cocok untuknya.

'Hinata'

'Hinata'

"E-eh"

"Wah kau melamun ya, pasti sedang melamuni-ku hm…" godanya.

Arghh ini dia yang paling kubenci darinya, bukan hanya gadis lain dia juga selalu menggodaku dan dengan ampuhnya bisa membuat kedua pipiku bersemu merah atau yang lebih parahnya bisa membuatku pingsan. Lebay memang tapi itulah kenyataannya, wajahnya yang mendekat, mata onyx-nya yang menatap ku lekat-lekat seakan seperti serigala yang siap menerkam domba yang lemah, ah ini dia senjata pamungkasnya senyuman dewanya ah bukan itu lebih tepat disebut seringai iblis, menawan plus mempesona kuakui itu. Seringai itu sangat err… sexy aish apa yang kupikirkan.

'Hinata'

"E-eh ti-tidak aku ti-tidak se-sedang me-melamun kok"

Baka Hinata! Ini yang kubenci dariku gagap ku ini, hasil penelitian menyatakan bahwa keluargaku tidak ada yang punya penyakit gagap bahkan mendiang ibuku tidak. Apa karna aku mengidolakan Azizeu gagap jadi gagapnya menular padaku memangnya bisa? Entahlah, atau karna pangeran ini? What the…? Pangeran, he's demon!.

'Hahaha'

Dia tertawa ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu terlihat se-seperti pangeran manis sekali, Bam Dum Ces! Stop it Hinata! Kenapa dia ketawa apa ada yang lucu.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Hinata, lihat wajahmu merah sekali seperti buah favoritku buahaha."

Ctarrr apa hari ini akan terjadi badai? Ah bukan. Hancur sudah imej pangeran ish dasar Iblis! Iblis!

"A-adudu perutku jadi sakit tertawa terus, tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti itu kalau pipimu bersemu merah seperti itu kamu terlihat seribu kali lebih manis Hime." Dia tersenyum bukan lagi seringai yang menyebalkan dan sangat err sexy itu, tapi senyuman yang sangat menawan. Pasti wajahku sudah merah sekali bukan lagi semerah kepiting rebus, tomat , ataupun Goguma. Aa…kalian sudah menonton film horror 'Insidious' mungkin wajahku sama merahnya seperti warna wajah iblis difilm itu eit_ tunggu aku disamakan dengan iblis itu hell no! okay lupakan yang itu.

Deg Deg Deg

You make my heart flutter

Kau membuat hatiku berdebar

Ada apa denganku, kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat hei aku tidak sedang berlari satu lapangan penuh. Ck ayolah Hinata bukankah itu sudah biasa, dia kan selalu berkata manis pada siapapun.

~Echo~

"Sasukeeeeee-kun lihat deh kaa-san membelikan pita ini dari London, bagaimana?" ucap gadis berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Karin dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau sangat manis dengan pita itu Karin" kalian sudah tau kan siapa yang berkata seperti ini.

Kyaaa

But all you do is think about other girls

Tapi kau memikirkan gadis lain selainku

Begitupun hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya hari yang sesak. Belum masuk saja sudah ada nenek lampir masuk, heh apanya yang dari London? Pita kayak gitu banyak diabang-abang tukang jepitan yang lewat didepan rumahku. Tunggu kenapa kedengarannya aku seperti iri bukan cemburu_ tidak, itu tidak mungkin,

I can see all of it with my eyes

Aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan mataku

Teet Teet

"Yah sudah masuk, sampai nanti pulang sekolah ya Sasu-kun Jaa" ucap gadis bernama Karin itu.

Thinking all the girls belong to you

Kau fikir semua wanita milikmu

"Huft jadi orang **keren** memang sulit" ucapnya narsis dengan menekankan kata keren dan melirik kearahku yang hanya kutanggapi dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'Heh pede sekali kau'.

Assuming that everyone will like you

Kau kira semuanya akan menyukaimu

Teet Teet

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah hari ini pun berbunyi, semua siswa bersiap untuk pulang. Didepan kelas terlihat anak lelaki berambut cerah secerah lemon segar dan seperti kulit duren, warna kulitnya yang orang akan berfikir bahwa dia bukan dari kawasan asia timur melainkan kawasan asia tenggara, dan senyumannya yang secerah terik matahari disiang bolong. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat senang, tunggu matanya mengarah ke sasuke hm mencurigakan, apa jangan-jangan lelaki itu juga salah satu dari member Sasuke FC? Mother of Sasuke. Sebegitu tampan dan mempesonanya-kan kah seorang sasuke?! sampai-sampai kaum adam pun tertarik Geez ckck I Don't Want to Live on This Planet Anymore. Pemuda duren itu pun masuk dan menghampiri sasuke.

"Yo teme hari ini ibuku ulang tahun, lalu aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahku, kamu ikut ya anak-anak yang lain juga ikut kok." kata pemuda duren itu dengan semangat.

Oalah ternyata temannya toh, okay ku tarik kata-kataku tadi lagipula kalau gak tinggal dibumi mau dimana lagi aku tinggal.

"Sasukeeeeeee-kun hari ini jadi kan kita nonton?" keh nenek lampir itu lagi.

"Sorry dobe, hari ini ada acara titip salamku untuk ibumu ya" ucap sasuke dengan wajah datar sedatar triplek dan langsung pergi dengan nenek lampir itu.

"Eh teme kau berubah ya sekarang" ucap pemuda duren itu tersirat kekecewaan dimatanya, tak lama pemuda itu pergi.

The good people around are oblivious

Semua orang yang baik disekelilingmu jadi terlupakan

Hari yang melelahkan mau pulang aja pake disuguhi scene sinetron, tapi pemuda duren tadi itu kasihan juga.

~Echo~

'Tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti itu kalau pipimu bersemu merah seperti itu, kamu terlihat seribu kali lebih manis Hime.'

Echo echo echo your voice keeps on bothering me

Echo echo echo suaramu terus menggangguku

Like an echo echo echo in my mind I tried to block it

Seperti echo echo echo dipikiranku aku mencoba untuk memBlokir itu

Like an echo echo echo it wasn't meant for me but why am I like an idiot

Seperti echo echo echo padahal itu bukan untukku, kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh

Semenjak dia berkata seperti itu, aku terus memikirkannya suara itu juga kata-kata itu terus menggangguku susah sekali untuk melupakannya seakan semuanya sudah bersarang diotakku.

echo echo echo in my brain it sounds as if you're talking to me

echo echo echo diotakku, kedengarannya seolah-olah kau sedang berbicara padaku

seperti biasanya mejaku dipenuhi para member sasuke FC. dan tak usah ku beri tau mereka sedang apa disana kalian pasti sudah tau. Membosankan selalu saja sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Ku putar kedua bola mataku bosan dan seketika mataku dengan mata kelamnya bertemu.

Deg deg deg

Aish rasa ini lagi, tidak kali ini lebih cepat ada apa denganku? Hanya saling bertemu pandang kenapa aku jadi kacau seperti ini.

You make my heart Flutter

Kau membuat hatiku berdebar

Jam istirahat, perpustakaan disinilah aku sekarang disini lebih baik daripada dikelas. Kutelusuri tiap rak-rak buku, tanganku berhenti memilih dan mengambil sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal juga tak terlalu tipis jadi? Yang sedang-sedang saja(?) Eh tanpa sadar buku yang ada digenggamanku berjudul 'the signs of fallin love' tanda-tanda jatuh cinta? Lalu kubuka halaman perhalaman dan sampai pada halaman 5.

1. Hatimu akan berdebar ketika kamu bertemu dengan orang yang kamu sukai.

Glek i-ini sama persis seperti yang kurasakan apa benar kalau aku suka_heh yang benar saja.

Now I'm beginning to like you

Sekarang aku mulai menyukaimu

Sekembalinya seperti biasa mejaku sudah penuh oleh para member sasuke FC keh menyebalkan, dengan langkah gontai aku menuju meja dan kursiku,

"Ino-chan kamu punya peta gak?" Tanya sasuke.

"Eh peta? Aku punya tapi gak bawa, memangnya kenapa?" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu.

"Yah gak bawa ya, soalnya aku tersesat dihatimu."

Kyaaa Sasu-kun

Para member sasuke FC nosebleed, sedangkan diriku sweatdrop pfftt itu rayuan kan sudah basi alias kadaluarsa banget. Membosankan setiap hari seperti ini, sehari saja kumohon para wanita ini tidak kesini. Apa sasuke tidak terganggu ya? aku saja yang melihatnya risih banget ah baka, tentu saja dia tak akan terganggu dia kan playboy justru itu dia sangat senang.

-^0^-

Hari yang selalu sama, meja yang penuh anak perempuan, perjuangan ke-kursi sendiri, rayuan cap kapak karatan, yeap tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh melihatnya selalu dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik, aneh sekali seperti rasa err cemburu aku rasa aku menyukainya keh lucu sekali aku menyukai sang playboy. Ya itu kenyataannya.

But all you do is think about other girls

Tapi kau memikirkan gadis lain selainku

Lucu memang aku menyukainya, ku akui aku cemburu apakah dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Keh lucu sekali aku kan hanya teman sebangku-nya tak lebih. Hey sasuke taukah kau, aku menyukaimu!.

Hey playboy I love you

It's crime to be clueless

Kau jahat bahkan tak mengerti

No matter how much I shout in my mind

Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku berteriak dalam pikiranku

You can't hear me

Kau tak bisa mendengarku

But it's no easy to give up either

Tapi itu tak mudah untuk menyerah

~Echo~

Libur musim panas pun tiba, inilah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kan ada lagi sesak nafas maupun rayuan cap kapak karatan yah walaupun hanya sementara. Sore ini seperti yang sudah kujadwalkan aku akan pergi keKonoha park, mencoba beberapa wahana dan berakhir dengan memakan ice cream. Whoaaa tak sabar jadinya, Setelah pamit pada Tou-san kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Ah sore yang cerah kupejamkan mataku sejenak, ku hirup udara sore yang menyegarkan perlahan ku hembuskan, mencoba rileks ku buka kembali mataku.

"Kau cocok sekali memakai itu Sakura, kau terlihat sangat manis."

Doeng

Baru saja background-ku langit sore yang cerah degan bunga-bunga bertebaran sekarang tergantikan langit sore yang kelam dan kilat dimana-mana, Oh geez jangan sekarang aku pasti salah dengar itu bukan suara_

"Kyaaa kau bisa saja sasuke-kun."

SASUKE!

Begitu keluar rumah kau langsung main mata

Semua wanita yang lewat seperti barang seni

Begitu ada yang terjebak kau langsung beraksi

Oh dewi fortuna apa salahku, kupercepat langkahku dan berjalan menunduk berharap sasuke tak melihatku dan aku bisa pergi ke konoha park.

Tap tap tap

Bibir tipisku terus mengucapkan doa-doa agar ku bisa melewati iblis itu. Semakin dekat, dekat keringat tak hentinya mengalir disekujur tubuhku.

Hufft sekarang aku bisa bernafas dengan lega dia tidak menyadariku oh thanks lord.

"Hey nona jangan jalan seperti itu nanti kau bisa terjatuh."

Eh suara itu tak mungkin tadi kan aku berhasil melewatinya, kupercepat langkahku ,dan ku-tulikan pendengaranku.

"Hey nona nona!"

"Hey nona kau tuli ya"

Grep

Apa ini? Sekarang dia menarik tanganku.

Deg deg deg

"Hey nona Hyuuga Hinata hm, kau tidak bisa lari dariku" katanya dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Le-lepaskan uchiha-san aku mau pulang."

"Pulang kemana?"

"Ke-kerumahku." "bukankah rumahmu disitu Hyuuga" katanya plus senyum mengejeknya.

Uh aku tak suka ini.

"E-eh i-iya aku lupa"

Geez jawaban yang bagus hinata, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Baiklah akan kulepaskan, tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." katanya tegas tidak ada lagi senyuman mengejek atau seringainya hanya ekspresi wajah yang serius.

Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Aneh sekali ekspresinya tiba-tiba jadi serius begitu. Apa dia mau merayuku juga, cih sudah tidak mempan.

"Baiklah" jawabku, lalu ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Hinata aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku uchiha sasuke yang kamu kenal, tapi uchiha sasuke yang asli_"

Heh apa katanya? Yang ku kenal dan yang asli? Apa dia punya dua kepribadian.

"Jadilah pacarku."

1 detik

1 menit

1 jam

"Aku hanya ingin dengar jawaban ya atau tidak."

Hening

Hey ada apa ini, apakah ada yang menekan tombol pause diotakku, kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak berbicara pun rasanya susah sekali.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu pada hari pertama kita masuk sekolah." Katanya dan berlalu pergi.

Ap_ apa katanya? Ini pasti bercanda dia memintaku jadi pacarnya? Keh yang benar saja aku tak akan terjebak jebakan seperti itu.

'Jadilah pacarku'

Echo echo echo your voice keeps on bothering me

Echo echo echo suaramu terus menggangguku

Like an echo echo echo in my mind I tried to block it

Seperti echo echo echo dipikiranku aku mencoba untuk memBlokir itu

Argh suara itu selalu menggangguku.

'Jadilah pacarku'

Kalian yang merasa aku dan dia serasi

Throw your hands up

Kalian yang merasa dia lebih baik untukku

Throw your hands up

Apa dia serius mengatakannya, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali dia tak lagi berbohong tapi, apa bisa kupercaya? Dia kan playboy, jika benar berarti perasaan ku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Uh apa yang harus kulakukan.

-^o^-

Libur musim panas pun telah usai, hari ini aku akan kembali masuk kelas dan bertemu Sasuke, entahlah hatiku mengatakan aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.

Teet teet

Akhirnya pulang juga tapi aneh kenapa sasuke tidak berbicara padaku hari ini apa dia lupa kalau aku punya janji dengannya, uh semoga saja.

"Hinata, apa jawabanmu?"

Eh mengagetkan ku saja, dia berkata tenang sekali aku jadi tambah tidak yakin apa dia serius mengatakannya.

"Um e-eto_" "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin dengar jawaban ya atau tidak."

Glek

Hey you womanizer try to be nice to me

Hey kau Playboy cobalah menjadi baik padaku

Dia pun menyeringai, Oh apa yang kulakukan kami-sama tolonglah hambamu ini.

_**^END^**_

Whoaaa akhirnya selesai juga dengan gaje-nya XD *Joged Gangnam-style. Ternyata susah juga buat ff dari sudut pandang Hinata, maaf kan Boo Hina-chan jadi ooc gitu. Sudah Boo katakan dari awal sasuke-nya emang ooc banget karna sifatnya Boo ambil dari naruto road to ninja movie jadi berbeda 100% xoxo~ dan one more maafkan Boo romance-nya gak terasa banget ya Boo memang paling lemah soal begituan ( Faktor selalu jadi Single happy ).

Note's Boo :

Geez : Astaga, Ya ampun.

Goguma atau ubi, begitulah kata orang Korea menyebut wajah yang memerah.

**^O**MAK**E**^

"Keh menarik, lihat saja nanti Hime."

Hari ini berbeda sangat berbeda dari awal masuk, istirahat, maupun sekarang tumben sekali meja sepi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu dipenuhi para Sasuke FC.

Teet teet

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tak bisa dipercaya sejauh mata memandang tak terlihat para member sasuke FC kemana mereka? Ditelan laut kah? Yah semoga saja.

"Hinata" dia berjalan kearahku dan tak lupa ia pasang seringai menawannya, kami-sama ada apa lagi ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau lihat, aku sudah membuktikannya padamu." Eh apa maksudnya dan kenapa dia terus mendekat aku merasa bahwa ini pertanda buruk.

"e-eh apa?" "kau memang lola(loading lama) ya, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi para member sasuke FC yang akan membuat kau kesal tiap harinya." "Ja-jadi." "Ya sudah ku bilang kan aku itu serius dan yang kau katakan cobalah menjadi baik padamu, aku sudah membuktikannya dengan tak adanya lagi member sasuke FC itu kan yang kau mau hm."

Dia ternyata serius di-dia tak berbohong. "Jadi_" dia semakin mendekat dan aku terus mundur mundur sampai kurasakan punggungku menabrak dinding, damn! Aku terjebak dia makin dekat , dekat sekali sampai bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya dan kudengar detak jantungnya.

"You're mine Hime." Ucapnya ditelingaku. Dan_ Chu~ gelap semuanya menjadi gelap aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

A lots of thanks for reading^^

Mind to REVIEW~

Boo^^v


End file.
